Kenta Unmei
Kenta is regarded as the most capable combatant to ever be produced by the Unmei Clan. His incredible talent may not have been realized until his teen years, but his decades spent as a combatant cemented his legacy for years to come. There was only ever one known instance where Kenta ever received damage in battle, earning him the manicure "Kenta the Untouchable." Though not often talked about in the modern shinobi world, due to the fact he was not affiliated with any of the great nations at the time of his death, the Unmei Clan still holds Kenta in high regards, even decades after his death. Appearance Despite being the most accomplished member of the Unmei Clan in history, Kenta was regarded as having a rather feminine appearance. Kenta's bangs were notably longer than the rest of his hair, reaching all the way down to his collarbone and hiding what little masculine features his face possessed. This was a fairly common hairstyle among the female members of the Unmei during this time period, and for this reason Kenta was quite often mistaken for a girl in his younger days. In addition, Kenta's physique was lean, but quite slender. While in his full battle armor, Kenta' feminine appearance was much less noticeable. It wasn't until Kenta was in his late twenties that he stopped being mistaken for a female, partially due to his infamy as "Kenta the Untouchable." The scar he received from Madara at about this time also helped express his gender, as many considered this to be a "manly" facial characteristic. Kenta, like many shinobi of the Warring States Era, sported metal plate armor reminiscent of the time when samurai dominated the battlefield. Those of the Unmei Clan that wore such armor painted the plates gray, signifying their heritage as Unmei. Some went as far as to engrave the armor with the Unmei star, but other's like Kenta stayed away from this practice as they believed it created a weak point in the armor. Kenta enjoyed dawning his shinobi battle armor, not only because no one mistook him for a female while he was wearing it, but also because whenever he wore it he knew he was ready for battle. Outside of battle, Kenta often lounged about in long gray robes. From a distance, it was easy to mistake the robe for a kimono. For this reason many assumed Kenta to be female. For this reason Kenta spent more time in his armor than he did robes, rarely leaving his home without at least the navy colored shirt and plants he wore under his armor. Personality Perhaps one of the most successful mercenary shinobi in history, Kenta fully embraced the mercenary lifestyle, especially in his younger years. Kenta often partied with a throng of alcohol and women after his missions, laughing and loving almost as hard as he trained prior to missions. Though after the age of thirty... Kenta was an Unmei in both blood and spirit. Despite having very much enjoyed the mercenary lifestyle, Kenta was fiercely loyal to his clan. Kenta was known for being a womanizer and sake lover during his younger years, but a majority of the money that he earned from mercenary work went towards the benefit of the clan. Kenta was also known to openly challenge those that opposed the Unmei, resulting in more than one drunken brawl. Many even suspected Kenta of even outright killing several individuals that were suspected of plotting against the Unmei. Though he went down in the history books as a mercenary shinobi with a lax demeanor, Kenta was willing to do anything for his clan. Insulting the Unmei name was an easy way to flip the coin and see the darker side of the Unmei's most famous shinobi. *Prides himself on being "untouchable", but humbled by his wound. *Enjoys the mercenary life, spends extra money recklessly. History *Didn't stand out from other Unmei children until age of 12, pulling ahead of the pack. *Displayed an incredible ability to evade enemy attacks, some wondered if he possessed some unique ability that caused this. *After mastering the Unmei Hidden Technique at the age of 16, he entered the battlefield for the fist time, didn't sustain a single hit. *After years of never being struck in combat, rumors of "Kenta the Untouchable" began surfacing. *Kenta became famous when he managed to evade damage from even Hashirama Senju, but several months later faced off with Madara Uchiha, who saw through the Unmei Hidden Technique with his Sharingan and landed a strike on Kenta, giving him a side scar across his cheek. *Kenta lived a life of a wealthy mercenary, died in his 50's from heart complications. Abilities Water Release Fire Release Wind Release Unmei Hidden Technique As the most proficient user of Hikarichūdan in recorded history, Kenta's name has long been associated with the technique. Having masted the ability at an exceptionally young age, by the time Kenta first entered the battlefield he had already become more proficient with Hikarichūdan than even some of the veteran shinobi of his clan. For many years, Kenta used his clan's secret technique to evade every attack that came his way. Though the shinobi of the Unmei Clan had long been known as some of the most evasive shinobi to ever enter the battlefield, not even his own clan could compare to Kenta's perfect dodging ability, largely due to his complete mastery of Hikarichūdan. Kenta was even one of the few members of his clan capable of using the technique to help protect his nearby allies. It wasn't until Kenta encountered Madara Uchiha where the Hikarichūdan was finally defeated, as Madara's sharingan and combat prowess allowed him to see through Kenta's technique and leave a permanent scar on Kenta's face. Clairvoyance? Though Kenta's unrivaled ability to evade the attacks of his enemies is largely attributed to the Unmei's secret technique, Hikarichūdan, those within the Unmei Clan eventually began to wonder if it was just the secret technique that gave Kenta his legendary evasiveness, or if Kenta possessed another ability. Century old journals of the Unmei Clan have suggested that Kenta had an incredible ability to detect danger, as if he possessed some sort of sixth sense. Though there is nothing that confirms Kenta possessed such an ability, the theory has added another layer to the legend of Kenta the Untouchable. Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Unmei Clan Category:Dedmnwalkn88 Category:ROJ